l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Imperial Legions
Paneki Did Paneki be commander of an Imperial Legion? I remember him being Shirekain, but I don't know if it's the same as commander. :The rank of Shireikan is actually the commander of five legions. 14:00, 7 November 2006 (UTC) Book previews I added some informations directly from the AEG official forum, where Shawn Carman gave some informations that will appear on a future book, and told how promotion is made in the Imperial Legions. Lion Champion shouldn't the lion clan champion also be a leader of the legion, incase the emerald champion is incapible leading them and the emerald magistrates. and if the lion clan champion is busy off kick another clans butt he passes command off to the shogun? :The Lion Clan Champion should not be at the head of the Imperial Legions. --Majushi 09:04, 30 November 2007 (UTC) well according the old way before shogun position was invented for kaneka if the emerald champion couldn't lead the legion the lion clan champion would take over as head of the legions seeing that he was the best tactical mind in the empire. :If you find a canon source for that feel free to add the information. Just remember to reference it too. --Majushi 17:48, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Shigekawa Where is the info that Toturi Shigekawa assumed command of the First Legion coming from?--Gen.d 11:33, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :Not sure to be honest. I have a vague recollection that the fact is correct tho. Ask around of the AEG story forum and see if anyone can help you a little more with the reference... --Majushi 16:48, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::I'm getting info from this thread on the AEG forum that Dejiko is still very much in charge of the First. The newest herald article (the one mentioning Jotaro's retirement) also seems to imply that. If there is no other indication, I would conclude that she and Shigekawa still serve in their old commands.--Gen.d 22:30, 24 August 2009 (UTC) : Fealty and Freedom page 120 doesn't mention that Shigekawa stepped down as First Legion commander. In fact it specifically mentions that he didn't do so. --Majushi 16:42, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :: Fealty and Freedom seems to contradict other fiction, including the Herald Article I cited. If we believed these sources for a second, Shigekawa didn't need to step down as first legion commander because he never was in command. He was in command of the Seventh, and Kitsu Dejiko was in command of the First after she led the 7th Legion. So Shigekawa succeeded Dejiko, but in the Seventh, not in the First. While I bow to your superior admin status, I hope you reconsider the latest revert despite my testimony being vastly inferiour in standing to yours;) Respectfully, Gen.d 10:37, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :I agree that the Fealty text is probably wrong. Dejiko of the first and Shigekawa of the seventh. The thing is that we need someone official to confirm it. What you can do is add Dejiko and Shigekawa to their respective places. Then add a reference tag to Dejiko for the Herald source, and another reference tag for Shigekawa. In the Shigekawa one I would suggest you put the fealty and freedom one, but say that it is an unconfirmed error listing him as 1st when it should be 7th. Could you also contact Shawn Carman and try to get a confirmation from him? --Majushi 19:26, 30 August 2009 (UTC)